I see you
by witchfingers
Summary: It was Mayura's 18th birthday, and Mayura papa had a plan. A plan that involved a little orb of jaki as a present... [Loki x Mayura] Last chapter: “Does it pay to believe in heaven?”
1. Hatenai sora wo koete,

_This just popped up in my head and I HAD to write it. It's the cliche MaLoRa after-episode-26 fic. Go figure. But read it, it's gonna make you smile, at least XD_

Hatenai sora wo koete,  
_(Crossing the endless sky,)_

_

* * *

_

**I see you

* * *

**

* * *

It was Mayura's eigtheenth birthday. 

Knowing that a rock had more spiritual power than her daughter, Mayura's father ideated a plan.

From the very beggining it became obvious that a miko with no ability to sense the most pathetic precense would finally lead the shrine bankrupt. And Misao-san was a very concerned man. He wanted the best for his daughter's future and, he reasoned, she would be the head of the family temple when he was gone. Therefore he had a plan. And this plan was very simple.

Through the ages it had been known that the existance of evil spirits could be condensed into something called _jaki_ if it was handled by a skilled person. The shrine, as every other shine that could claim to be called one, had a small reservoir of _jaki_ if, given the chance, something... _inconvenient_ like Mayura should happen. Because _jaki_ had the amazing property of restoring (or, in those cases, giving some degree of,) spiritual power.

Indeed Misao-san's plan was very simple.

---

That morning, Mayura awoke with a squeal of delight. The sun poured gently into her room and she noticed that her father had let her over-sleep. Jumping into the new clothes her aunt had bought for her the previous day, she made her way happily to the kitchen, from where a delicious smell spread into the house.

There was plenty of food, and as she attacked some random dish with her chopsticks, she watched with a smile the trees dancing out of the window. The leaves were already turning shades of yellow, and the air was fresh and nice to breath.

She was already done with breakfast when Misao-san walked into the kitchen, greeting her good morning, and congratulating her in making it to her birthday, which kinda freaked her out. But he then let out a laugh, and she laughed too, and then he said that her birthday present was waiting for her in the shrine.

The stone path already presented some withered leaves spotting it.

Mayura skipped alonside her father, humming softly with her slurry right-out-of-bed voice.

When her father opened the shoji to the temple and let her in, her eyes eagerly scanned the room for some sort of wrapped object. But there was nothing in sight.

"I can't see anything," she pouted. "Did it disappear? Mystery!"

"That's no mystery," Misao-san said sweatdropping, and Mayura thought he did sound a lot like Loki. "It's not something you could be expecting."

She dedicated him an intrigued look.

Her father smiled patiently. "Mayura, haven't you ever wished to see ghosts and spirits?"

"Of course!" she beamed, adding, "You caught one for me?"

There was an odd twinlke in her eyes that made Misao-san sweatdrop again.

"Not exactly. Come over here," he instructed, and started towards a small box that rested, covered with dust, atop a forgotten wooden shelf. Many charms and seals covered it, and, though Mayura couldn't see it, it had a faint red aura enveloping it. Misao-san felt a single, cold shiver trickle down his spine.

"What's that?" Mayura asked, when her father had, from inside the box, taken a little bottle that to her looked empty.

Misao-san sighed. Inside the bottle, there was a small purplish red orb that glowed incandescently. He looked to her in the eye.

"Mayura, inside this bottle is a small ball of _jaki_. It should enable you to see things the normal eye can't see."

Her eyes shined. "Like poltergeists, UFOs and the chupacabra?" she inquired excited.

Her father sighed. "Something like that..." He carefully removed the final seal over the cork, and opened it. "Give me your hand," he instructed.

Mayura eagerly reached out, and Misao-san let the orb of _jaki_ slide onto her open palm.

His eyes opened wide. She was glowing! But it only lasted a couple of seconds.

"I don't feel any different..." she said, putting her finger to her chin. Squinting her eyes, and placing her hand over them as if to brace her sight from a supposed sunlight, she looked around. "We don't look like we have any poltergeist here..."

Misao-san contemplated her in wonder. She would never end to surprise him...

"Thank you, papa!" she squealed, taking him by surprise. She clung to his neck and said happily, "This is positively the best birthday present ever!!!"

---

* * *

**Ah, if she knew! BTW, this is a multi-chaptered fic, and the more you review the faster I'll update! XD**

**SO...**

**R&R!!!**


	2. Tabi wo shitte iru, kizutsuite mo,

_Here's chapter 2- enjoy!_

Tabi wo shitte iru, kizutsuite mo...  
_(Let's go on a journey, even if we get hurt)_

* * *

Besides the spiritual powers, her father had also gotten her a nice dress. 

Mayura beamed as she and her father visited her mother's grave, she beamed as they ate lunch and she beamed as she ran into her room to change into her new dress, the clothes her aunt had given her thrown messily on her bed.

"I'm going out!" she called, and Misao-san answered, from within the shrine,

"Where?"

"To Loki-kun's!" She giggled, thinking of her father's face when he answered. All the time that had passed, and he still didn't fully trust Loki.

In her way she met with Narugami, who was again working as a florist. Having told everyone the previous day that it was her birthday, she was presented with a bouquet of yellow flowers, and a cheery, "Have a nice day, Daidouji! And tell Megane I may drop by for dinner!"

She sweatdropped.

It was well into the afternoon when Mayura finally made it to Loki's mansion.

She rang the bell, and Yamino diligently opened the gates, with a merry smile and a spirited "Happy birthday, Mayura-san!" They walked together to the front door, where Loki was waiting for them.

"Happy birthday, Mayura," he said gently.

She blinked.

"Mou, Loki-kun..."

"Yes, Mayura?"

"What's that thing on top of your head...? It looks..." she trailed off, reaching out to grab Ecchan, "It looks totally adorable!!!!! Awwwwwww"

As Mayura squished the poor creature, which, with swirly eyes let out some strangled "Punyaaannn"s now and then, she commented, "Papa said I should be able to see ghosts from now onwards... but this guy certainly doesn't look like one..."

She stopped.

"Could it be..."

Loki's eyes fixed intently in her.

"...That I can see UFOs as well?"

Him and Yamino sweatdropped.

"Let's go in," Yamino said, pushing softly Mayura into the house, and at the same time receiving a meaningful glance from his father.

"Ecchan's not an UFO," Loki told Mayura (who was still poking the creature and emmiting the occasional 'aww') as soon as they were seated. Yamino had left for some tea and cake- birthday cake.

She blinked. "But how come I've never seen him before?"

"Dunno..." Loki shrugged. "He's always around.."

She oh-ed.

---

Her lips curled in satisfaction. "This is delicious Yamino-san!!!!"

The snake in disguise smiled. "I did my best. It's Mayura-san's birthday, after all..."

Loki smiled slightly and took another bite of the cake. It _was_ really good.

"Daddy!!!"

Fenrir bursted through the door with tears in his eyes, a crab attached by its pincers to his tail.

The Norse God let out an amused chuckle, and bent down to release his son from the grip of the orange crustacean.

"You keep _monsters_ in that kitchen Nii-chan!" the dog wailed at Yamino. Yamino frowned nervousy, "I'm sorry, Nii-san..."

Meanwhile, Mayura couldn't believe her _ears_. Could it be she'd been living the greatest _fushigi mystery_ for the past two years or so? She blinked- she seemed to be doing it a lot since she stepped into Loki's mansion that day.

"Why does your dog speak, Loki-kun?" She mysteriously had managed to put on her mystery-glasses. "Or, more importantly," she said, faking a detective-like voice, "Why does it call you 'daddy'? And what about calling Yamino 'Nii-chan'...?"

"_Well_", Loki thought, "_It seems I have a lot explaining to do..._"

---

* * *

**

* * *

Woah... .re-reading it now, this fic is SO clichè!!!!! Well, no matter. I guess it's normal to want THIS to happen, after watching ep.26... **

**There are still at least 2 or 3 more chapters to go, this is NOT the end xD**

**...Following the cliche, she still HAS to meet Kakusei Loki, no? ;)**


	3. Bokutachi wa kitto tadoritsukeru nara,

_Humm, well... where did I leave this thing last time? Oh, yes n.n_

Bokutachi wa kitto tadoritsukeru nara  
_(We will surely find the way)_

* * *

"_Well_", Loki thought, "_It seems I have a lot explaining to do..._" 

---

Loki stood up.

"Hey Mayura..."

"Yes, Loki-kun?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Fenrir and Yamino exchanged -very- meaningful glances.

---

"Mou, Loki-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't know you had such a large garden..." Mayura commented, looking up at the sky and then at the kid that walked beside her. She smiled at him and he smiled back slowly, but she was having an inwards struggle.

"_Thanks to papa's gift I finally see there's more to Loki-kun than he let me on. Why, now that I had at last given up on learning more about him..._"

"Mayura, are you ok?"

She let a faint chuckle at his concerned face. "Im alright, Loki-kun. I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Loki smiled mischievously. "About what?"

She sighed. "I guess I'm alright with the way I see you."

He chuckled to himself, softly. Ah, Mayura. There was some... some sense of innocence when she talked, enhanced by that cluelessness that always surrounded her, that he just couldn't get used to and enough of. That was something very characteristic of mortals, and not _any_ mortals. Very few still had the feeling around them of being untainted by the ways of the tricky Midgard. He'd admitted privately a couple of times that her innocence attracted him like bees to honey. He'd chuckled at the comparison, too- just because. Some of her was getting to him too.

"As it's your birthday..." he said, looking at the greenery before his eyes, "... ask me." Her reaction itself was as unpredictable as her, so he couldn't deny it, the answer was the challenge.

Mayura bit her lip sheepishly. The tone of voice he was using was more serious than usual, it may have even sounded sad. So she knew it was for real.

"I don't know..." she said, and for the first time ever, she admitted, "I guess I'm ok with not knowing..."

Loki smiled softly. "I won't get mad. I told you that if there was ever anything you wanted to know, you should ask me."

"I've..."

She stopped.

"I've always wanted to ask... who _are_ you. But I feel that if you tell me... then... you'll probably just disappear."

Loki shook his head and smiled, a bit mischievously. "Ok, I won't tell you."

Mayura began to smile sadly, but Loki went on,

"But I can _show_ you."

She immediately looked at his and she found herself looking into his deep eyes...

...that turned red...

...and after a flash of white light...

She blinked.

"Mou, Loki-kun...?"

* * *

**

* * *

This fic has many hits, but really few reviews! T.T... And I work so hard on it!!!**

**So I came up with a plan!**

**I won't update again until I have 15 reviews!!! So please, drop an "I liked/didn't" at least! ;)**


	4. Inori tzusuketai,

_Promised is debt, as we say in Spanish. 15 reviews, and here's next installment of _'I see you'

**Inori tzusuketai  
_(And we will keep on praying to)_**

_**

* * *

**_

She blinked.

"Mou, Loki-kun?... I think I'm not too surprised."

Loki, in his kakusei form, smiled tentatively. "It does make things easier, doesn't it?"

Mayura nodded eagerly. "Fushigi mystery! Loki-kun is kami-sama!... Or kami-sama is Loki-kun?"

He laughed heartily, a glimpse of pride showing in his lively eyes.

"For once, Mayura, I think you found one _real_ fushigi mystery."

---

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Don't kill me, I know this IS short. But next chapter's gonna be like 7 times this one, and it's going to be the last chapter, too. And trust me, it's NOT the cliche ending, even though this is a cliche story. (:P

And thanks so much to: Iichan, WildfireDreams, cosmicfalcon, Ellen (_OMG! That review made me have to think through my own story!!! I know that there was no explanation given in this chapter, but it's because we assume everything falls to place for Mayura once Loki shows her who he is- and if it doesn't, Loki can always tell her later. I felt everyone writes a lot about Loki explaining her everything, so I thought I'd just leave it to the reader's imagination. About the garden, she notices it because she usually is gushing about mysteries and such and never does. But I guess it's always been there. Thanks again for the deep review!!_!) Colormyworld, LokiGirl (_Your advice was really useful!!! As promised, I updated before the week ended n.n_), amanda, Phantomloki (_Here is Kakusei!Loki!!! Awwwww º-º_), Kagome5177, mizu no yuri, LittleGreenWolf and Tama-chi.

Woah, all that was actually longer than the chapter itself...! Teehee... Well, What can I say... I'd like 20 reviews before I post next chapter, but it's really up to you. Oh, and try to guess how the end's gonna be:D


	5. Believe in Heaven!

_Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are just too nice _

_And now... onto the last part of our fic!  
_

Believe in Heaven!

_

* * *

_

"For once, Mayura, I think you found one _real _fushigi mystery."

"Loki-kun!" Mayura whined, "You're so mean..."

Loki let out an amused laugh- because of her words, and because of her pout. He smiled mischievously.

"And all this time I though you'd grown up..."

"Loki-kun!" she reprimanded, lowering her eyelids at him, "There is something about this form of yours that's less considerate..."

Her words did nothing but make his smile wider, if possible. "Ahh, Mayura," he said, ignoring the accusing way her index finger poked at his shoulder, "About that, there's a thing I wanted to share with you..."

Her eyes immediately sparkled up, letting the god of chaos know that she'd already forgotten about reprimanding him for teasing her.

"Mystery?"

He beamed in a sunny way. "That's for you to judge," he said smoothly. Her crimson eyes followed him as he focused... and he winked at her. She blinked. He laughed. She blushed.

And as the chain reaction happened, a pair of beautiful, slender white wings sprouted from Loki's back.

"I've a present for you too, Mayura..."

---

Heimdall sat on the top of a building, reading Shakespeare. The hawk perched on his shoulder stirred and nuzzled its head tenderly against the side of his face. The god of schemes put the book down and smiled, smoothing its feathers with his gloved hands. The bird let out a faint sound of contempt, and stretched its wings. It flapped them tentatively, and then took off towards the sunset.

Heimdall's eye followed its flight, pleased. The "beautiful" he was about to say froze in his throat. Sometimes, his acute sight could be troublesome.

He blinked a couple of times. "I must be seeing things," he mumbled, and went back to his book. Convencing himself that he hadn't seen Loki in his kakusei form, with wings and all, carrying the Mayura girl in his arms, was going to take some time and many pumpkins, though.

So much for "beautiful".

---

"Now, backwards, Loki-kun!"

He laughed. "Hold on tight," he instructed with a barely rogueish beam, and made a backwards loop-de-loop that had the pink-haired girl clutching to him the best she could to feel secure. Not content with the adrenaline rush that he'd just provoked, Loki let her go.

Mayura's eyes widened as he did a show-off dive and scooped her into his arms again.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "You take advantage."

He winked. "Anytime."

"Loki-kunnn, what's with this carefree attitude?"

"You inspire it," he said simply. Mayura sighed, but couldn't maintain the offended look for much long. It had already been like half an hour of that surreal flight, and she felt it still didn't down on her that she was flying in a god's arms.

Her musings were interrupted by Loki's voice surprisingly near her ear: "Does it pay, Mayura?"

She looked up at him, and she had to squint her eyes because the warm sunset light was enveloping him. "Huh, Loki-kun?"

"I said," he smirked slowly, "Does it pay to believe in Heaven?"

She laughed quietly to herself.

"Yes, of course it does."

**--- THE END! ---**

**

* * *

****

* * *

Ta-da! Non-cliché ending!!!!!!!! No one was expecting that, right? Well, I'd like reviews... not because I'm greedy, but because I want to know if you liked the story, and I'd like to know the points I could improve for the next time.**

**Ok?**

**n-n.**

**BTW! Watch out for my next story:**

**Title:**_Folktale_

**Genre:** Mystery/ Horror

**Main Characters**: Loki, Mayura, Heimdall, Yamino, Fenrir.

**Summary: **When Loki walked home that night, he would've never imagined that the thing standing in the middle of the street would be the start of a nightmare. Follow Loki & Co as they get unwillingly involved in a series of macabre killings: the element in common? A folktale.


End file.
